


Strange Darling

by moz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moz/pseuds/moz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s strange.</p>
<p>That’s the first thought that pops into Mahanon’s mind when he sees Solas. <em>He’s bald</em> is the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Inspired by the song "Strange Darling" by Miya Folick.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Darling

He’s strange.

That’s the first thought that pops into Mahanon’s mind when he sees Solas. _He’s bald_ is the second.

Mahanon hasn’t met many non-Dalish elves before.

“Is there anything fun to do around here?” he asks Solas once there is a moment’s peace in Haven.

“No,” the man answers.

Yes. Definitely _strange_.

 

* * *

 

Solas is right, apparently. Five months in this “Haven” (it’s nowhere close to one), and Mahanon is ready to scratch his eyes out from boredom.

Sure, there are rifts to close with his weird magical hand, and an Elder One to stop and the world to save, but other than that? Nothing.

Mahanon hasn’t had this many pints since he was a teen. Bull and Sera are definitely influences on that one, but the ennui is the biggest factor.

Those nights alone with the cold mountain breeze and the general communal feeling of despair has him aching for something _else_. His friends, his family, those campfires and old tales and stupid contests. _Home_.

“I think this is my last one tonight,” Mahanon says, pushing his glass away. The others groan, but don’t stop him from leaving.

Maybe it's the ale, or even the fact that his own cabin is a _little_ too far to walk to at this late hour, but Mahanon notices Solas still has his candles lit.

“Yes?” Solas asks as he opens the door.

“I’m bored,” Mahanon replies with a hiccup. “Tell me one of your Fade stories.”

Solas raises a brow. “I am glad you save my stories for your most desperate times of need,” he says dryly.

But the elf lets Mahanon in, and he tells him a story. Several, in fact.

 

* * *

 

Mahanon feels absolutely frozen from the snow, and bitterly uncomfortable when they sang to him, but the moment Solas calls him _lethallin_ , he forgets he has feet.

And the gape on his face has Solas’ mouth twitching in an almost-smile.

_This guy_ , Mahanon thinks. He never thought he’d see another of his kin again, but then Solas uses that word. It means more than he’d like to admit.

 

* * *

 

Skyhold is different from any other place Mahanon’s lived.

An old castle in the middle of nowhere, falling apart and strangely warm, despite its northern location. Solas finds the strangest things.

They talk a lot on the trek to the castle. Mahanon tells his own stories this time, although they aren’t as interesting as Solas’ encounters with spirits.

Still, the mage would always listen, and sometimes Mahanon would catch a small smile.

 

* * *

 

“And right then, I felt the whole world change,” Solas says. His voice gets quiet at the end.

Mahanon doesn’t respond for a while. He’s too distracted by the way Solas is looking at him. There’s this spark in his eye. A feeling that he’s never seen before—or perhaps never noticed.

“Felt the whole world change?” Mahanon asks. This is different. _Solas_ is different. He’s warmer, brighter. Open. Mahanon steps a little closer.

“A figure of speech,” Solas replies softly.

And before he can even think to stop himself, Mahanon kisses him. And it’s...  _nice_. Strange and unexpected (much like how Solas himself is), but tender and warm, nonetheless. And surprisingly eager.

 

* * * 

 

“Sleep well?”

Mahanon laughs and shakes his head. He sits himself on the elf’s new desk, and can’t keep himself from smiling. Solas has got to be the strangest man he’s ever met, but he thinks he’s falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ["Strange Darling" by Miya Folick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuHFqUlABz0).


End file.
